Meet the OddParents
|writer = Ray DeLaurentis Will Schifrin Kevin Sullivan |storyboard = Aaron Hammersley Butch Hartman Dave Thomas |director = Michelle Bryan John McIntyre |art direction = George Goodchild |music direction = Guy Moon |episode = 5 |prodcode= 126 |season = 8 |wish = |headgag = Dudley Puppy |airdate = December 29, 2011 |previous = When Losers Attack |next = A Fairly Odd Christmas |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-9/id543587291}} Meet the OddParents is the fifth and last episode of Season 8. Plot Mom and Dad have finally realized the fact that Timmy has fairy godparents! When Timmy's parents discover Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, Timmy must keep Jorgen from finding out about it; otherwise, he will lose his fairies forever. Synopsis The episode starts with Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof riding a rollercoaster at the "Timmy Land" amusement park in his backyard Timmy wished for. Wanda comments that Timmy might be taking too big a risk by wishing for Timmy Land while his parents are still home. Cosmo reassures her, saying that Timmy's parents are too clueless to know. While mowing the lawn, Timmy's dad starts suspecting something weird is going on after finding a football on the ground (walking past a clown and the rollercoaster while doing so). He tells Timmy's mom and they discuss weird events. They then start spying on Timmy and see him using magic to make the TV levitate, poof back Christopher Columbus and playing with a lot of toys. The duo come to the conclusions that Timmy is a witch, Italian/time traveler, blackmailing Santa or a time-travelling Italian witch who's blackmailing Santa. His parents eventually barge in to his room while he is riding in a race track. Timmy tells his parents everything and introduces them to his fairies, knowing this is breaking one of the biggest rules in Da Rules. Mom has a better idea to not tell Jorgen about this. Timmy then hears Jorgen calling out for him, and Cosmo and Wanda poof his parents away. Jorgen appears and berates Timmy, but it turns out that's because he's upset that he wasn't invited to Timmy Land. Timmy sends him to the amusement park with Poof. After Jorgen leaves, Timmy finds out that Cosmo shrunk his parents to the size of mice and sent them to the backyard where a vicous stray cat lived. Before they could be harmed, Timmy poofs his family back to his room. Mom tells them that she must do her chores and Dad tells them that he will continue terrorizing Dinkleberg, but Timmy says that Cosmo and Wanda can do it for them. Wanda does the chores perfectly and Cosmo shrinks Dinkleberg to the size of a mouse and sends him in the backyard, like he did with Timmy's parents. Forunately for Dinkleberg, he had befriended the cat by feeding it milk in the past. Jorgen's voice is heard again and Timmy wishes to hide his parents again. Jorgen confronts Timmy on the make-up stand (Timmy claims that it's for himself), coffee machine and ladies magazine (Cosmo claims that their for him) he wished for. To throw him off the track, Timmy tries to distract him by saying he should try the "Turner of Terror" because it's really cool. Jorgen agrees, then Timmy asks Cosmo where he put his parents. Cosmo responds that he shrunk them down to the size of acorns and poofed them into the tree where a rabid squirrel had been living. Timmy poofs his terrified parents back to his room again. Subsequently, Mom wishes for "The Mom Show with Mom" and Dad wishes to become President of the United States. Timmy then asks Mom anything else what she want to wish for, Mom says that she wants to see the world. First they went to explore the Eiffel Tower, then Japan, Antarctica, the Egyptian Pyramids, Hollywood, Easter Island, Africa, The Moon, Tower of Pisa, Taj Mahal, London, The Statue of Liberty, the Titanic, and Mexico. At home, Mom says that it was the greatest day of her life, but Dad says that he has only one wish left. He wishes to find his wife's wedding ring, which he lost and replaced with a meatball. The ring appears and Mom is happy; thanks to the fairies. But trouble comes when the rollercoaster crashes into Timmy's room, Jorgen and Poof aboard. Jorgen declares that he has caught Timmy red-handed, saying a talking golf ball told him about it. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timmy, and Dad all cry because it seems like Timmy's going to lose his fairies. But then Mom realizes how much his fairies mean to him. So Dad begs that he and his wife's memories be erased so Timmy can keep his fairies. Jorgen agrees, erasing their memories, unwishing everything that Mom and Dad wished for, and setting time back. Everything is back to normal, but Timmy does wish for his dad to find the wedding ring that was unwished. In the end, Mom and Dad are seen riding the Turner of Terror with Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof (in goldfish form). Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof / Guitar *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Jorgen Von Strangle *Carlos Alazraqui as Dinkleberg / Pirate / Christopher Columbus / Golf Ball / Network Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Last episode of Season 8 Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Season 8